


The Elevator Has Left The Building

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [48]
Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: They had been trapped in the odious space for what felt like hours, even though it had probably been only twenty minutes or so. Still, it was the thought that counted for one Niles Crane, especially when it came to being trapped in this particular location with this particular individual.





	The Elevator Has Left The Building

**Author's Note:**

> What would be a more fitting date to start finishing off the Facetious Fusion series than its anniversary?
> 
> Quotation of inspiration [modified slightly in the story]:
> 
> “I'm scared because I fear if I die I might really miss you.
> 
> Oh, you're the worst.” -- Swiss Army Man

They had been trapped in the odious space for what felt like hours, even though it had probably been only twenty minutes or so. Still, it was the thought that counted for one Niles Crane, especially when it came to being trapped in this particular location with this particular individual.

“You know, Niles,” Frasier Crane had been staring off into the distance, as much as one could in an elevator. “You know what I’m afraid of?”

His brother silently turned, staring in disbelief at the man. He knew that, whatever his brother was about to say, would most likely cause him to internally -- or even externally -- scoff. If not want to bang his head into one of the elevator's walls.

“Yes, Frasier?” 

“I’m afraid of death.” 

_ And why’s that Frasier?  _ Though, he hardly needed to ask: just as Niles predicted, his brother was already continuing on in his little confession.

“I’m afraid of death because,”  _ Yes, oh brother of mine?  _ “Because I fear if I die, I might really miss you.”

“Oh, you’re the absolute worst.” He retorted, right as the elevator jolted back to life. 


End file.
